watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Second Challenge
' 7 Second Challenge (#346)|next=yes|nextvideo= The Walking Dead (2-2) (#347)}} The 7 Second Challenge was the twelfth episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls do a challenge where they attempt to perform various tasks in under seven seconds. This video was uploaded on July 22nd, 2015 was the the 346th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing the challenge, Andrea jokes that seven seconds is one second more than Vine gives, so it'd be logical that seven seconds is plenty of time to do anything. The girls explain that they each have to perform a task in under seven seconds and that they each have a list of tasks for the other to complete. They decide who goes first by paper-scissors-rock, which Andrea loses, saying she keeps using the same move every time. Mackenzie's first task for Andrea is to say a pick up line in a male voice, Andrea completing the task, saying a pick up line.. Mackenzie loves it, as Andrea continues with the pick up lines. Andrea's first task for Mackenzie is for her to stick her foot behind her ear or touch her face with the toes. Mackenzie is in disbelief, but tries to do it anyways, which she struggles to do. Andrea notes that she still managed to touch her face with her toe, so it counts. Mackenzie asks how many points she gets for the task, Andrea saying they each get one point, though Mackenzie tells her to just make the points up. After giving Mackenzie seventeen points, the girls move on to the second tasks. Mackenzie's second task for Andrea is to have her lick her nose, which she tries to do but resorts to just licking her fingers and touching her nose. Andrea says she feels that it's a win, Mackenzie deciding to give her the win. Andrea's second task for Mackenzie is to eat a whole banana, which Mackenzie tries to do but struggles, saying that she can't eat that fast. Andrea tells her to shove the whole thing in her mouth and swallow, Mackenzie revealing that she hates bananas and it's her least favorite fruit. Mackenzie comments that she's going to taste banana for the next three hours and that she wouldn't have minded eating a whole orange. She later says that she's going to change her next one to eat half a banana, Andrea saying she could do it in under seven seconds. Mackenzie's third task for Andrea is for her to be an angry badger, Andrea creating an angry old lady's voice telling the kids to get out of her badger hole. Mackenzie is confused by her voice, Andrea saying that if the badger from The Fox and the Hound spoke, that's what she'd sound like. Andrea's third task for Mackenzie is for her to hold her nose and say a pick up line, Mackenzie holds her nose and says a pick up line, Andrea saying that it wasn't what she expected. Andrea says that she was hoping for Mackenzie to close her nostrils with her fingers and speak. Mackenzie says that she thought it was creative and asks how many points she gets. Andrea gives her eight points, Mackenzie being unhappy, saying she's generous in her points. Andrea points out that she didn't do the task correctly. Mackenzie's fourth task for Andrea has her draw Mackenzie in under seven seconds. Mackenzie quickly counts Andrea down who manages to draw squiggles. Andrea jokes that she at least got the hair, Mackenzie agreeing, Andrea also notes that Mackenzie didn't give her enough time. Andrea's fourth task for Mackenzie has her singing a song about poop, Mackenzie singing in the tune of the Star-Spangled Banner. Andrea likes it and gives her a good score, Mackenzie surprised by the score, saying that the Star Spangled Banner was all she could think of. Mackenzie comments that she can't do improvisation, Andrea saying it's her best move. Mackenzie reveals that her younger brother is good at improvisation, Andrea comment that she does it all the times, such as when she cooks. Mackenzie's fifth task for Andrea tasks her to rap about food, Andrea has nothing and panics, she then makes a rap and hopes that it counts. Mackenzie says that it technically counts and that she had hoped Andrea followed from the potato conversation they were having before. Andrea's fifth task for Mackenzie tasks her to make her best celebrity impressions. Mackenzie makes a voice, which Andrea is confused about and silently guesses that it's Arnold Schwarzenegger, which Mackenzie says it was. Mackenzie is glad that she got who it was, Andrea wondering how she even got it, while also adding her own Arnold impression, which Mackenzie says was good. Mackenzie then apologizes to Arnold for her impression, saying it was a terrible replication. Mackenzie's sixth task for Andrea has her making five sexy faces, which Andrea does easily, Mackenzie joking that some of them may not count. She then gives Andrea the win, Andrea continuing to do the faces. Andrea's sixth task for Mackenzie has her demonstrating baby making with only her eyes. Mackenzie isn't sure how to do it, before making her baby making face. Andrea wants her to "finish strong", but Mackenzie doesn't, so she does it instead. Andrea decides to give her fifteen points, saying that the first few faces looked like Mackenzie was in pain and she refused to finish in the end. Afterwards, Mackenzie announces the next round as the final round. Mackenzie's seventh task for Andrea has her do an armpit fart. Andrea says she can't do an armpit fart but she can fart using her hands. Andrea gives up, Mackenzie saying that she can't do an armpit fart either, so she still gives Andrea points for trying. Andrea's seventh task for Mackenzie has her tell a Harry Potter story with her socks. Mackenzie is delighted and takes both of her socks and recreates the Harry Potter Puppet Pals sketch, Andrea not exactly sure what's going on. The girls then close the video saying that they want the fans to decide who the winner was and note that they have lost count of the score. Afterwards, they announces Mars as the Woman Crush Wednesday for the episode. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015